El Cliente de la Tetería
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur era un cliente habitual de la tetería, pero no venía todos los días hasta que el nuevo trabajador se llamaba Alfred. Ahora venía todos los días a pedir una taza de té, siempre con un diario extraño, dejándole grandes propinas. Alfred sentía un poco de frío al estar cerca de él, quizás era el ambiente. La francesa le dijo a Alfred que no se le acercara, iba a sufrir. *UKxUS*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Lime.Té. Nyo!Francia/Marianne.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

* * *

.

**El Cliente de la Tetería**

**.**

Se había ido de casa y necesitaba una vida estable, típica de un chico estadounidense, consiguiendo trabajo y no desviarse de sus estudios universitarios, ya iba en cuarto año de ingeniería industrial, sólo le quedaba uno sólo y sería un adulto responsable en todas las palabras, orgulleciendo a sus padres. No los vía desde hace tres meses, es un poco triste no hablar con su madre, siempre tan preocupada y atenta, admitiendo que su bebé ya era un hombre que debía independizarse.

Buscó trabajo, cuidar perros, cuidar bebés, cuidar ancianos, atender en tiendas, pero nada le gustaba. La ganancia no eran muy buenas que digamos, no le alcanzaba ni para pagar la cuenta de la luz. Entonces, halló un trabajo excelente, le pagaban muy bien. Era en la tetería, hubiera preferido una cafetería, pero lo importante era el pago. Se aburría un poco, es verdad. Estar parado para atender a los clientes. Era mínima la llegada de clientes. Al parecer el té no es muy favorable en su país, sabía que era mejor el café.

Lo único que hacía para pasar el tiempo era sentarse y leer una revista. Si hubiera mantenido la relación con su ex-novio, tal vez estaría divirtiéndose con las llamadas, mas no se acordaría de ese tonto.

Se mordió el labio. Se preguntó dónde demonios estará Marianne, la francesa que también trabajaba con él. Era muy amorosa, casi todo el tiempo parecía su madre, diciéndole que esto no se hace y esto sí. Suspiró. Levantó la mirada y una anciana entró haciendo sonar una pequeña y fina campanita colgada cerca de la puerta. Alfred se paró y fue atenderla mostrándole educadamente la carta. La señora sólo quería una taza de té con miel y un pastelito. Regresó a su puesto comenzando a preparar el pedido, mientras la campanita volvió a sonar. Alfred giró con la curiosidad de quién era el nuevo cliente. Era un joven, no tan joven, ¿veinticinco? ¿Un año más? Tenía la piel blanca, el cabello corto desordenadamente rubio, más claro que el suyo. Poseía ojos verdes y no se fijó más, debía atender a la señora y luego iría a él.

El joven se sentó en una silla, traía un diario. Esperó unos segundos y Alfred apareció entregándole la carta, afirmando una libreta y un lápiz para anotar.

Los ojos verdes se alzaron intrigados, arqueando una ceja. Ahí fue donde Alfred se dio cuenta que tenía unas cejas enormes, no podía echarse reír, vamos, debía aguantar la risa si no quería ser despedido.

― ¿Eres nuevo? ―de repente él le preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

―Sí ―¿acaso él era un cliente a menudo de por aquí? No lo sabía, bueno, después de todo comenzó a trabajar hace tres días―. ¿Qué va a pedir?

―Jazmín y Camelia, bien aromatizado, por favor. Y ―desvió la mirada al frente, vio aparecer a la francesa secando unas tazas―…dos muffins.

Alfred recogió la carta y cerró la libreta yendo preparar las yerbas de té, los muffins ya estaban hechos. Marianne dio un vistazo al salón. Estaba él, Dios. Se dirigió a Alfred y le habló despacio.

― ¿Lo está atendiendo?

―Sí ―respondió hirviendo el agua, las hojas ya estaban listas. Surcó una sonrisa, la que siempre llevaba―. ¿Es cliente a menudo?

―Sí, viene siempre, no todos los días, digamos cuatro o cinco veces a la semana ―hizo una pausa, debía advertirle al muchacho nuevo sobre aquel hombre―. Corazón, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a él.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no. Hazme caso, después andarás como una Magdalena.

La advertencia no la comprendió. Además no se iba a meter con él, era sólo un cliente habitual. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Terminó de acomodar las cosas pedidas en la bandeja y la fue a depositar en la mesa del rubio, y se retiró. Le sucedía algo extraño. Una sensación de escalofríos desde la punta de sus pies a lo más alto de su cabeza. No era agradable. Tenía frío, un cambio drástico de temperatura que desapareció al llegar a su sitio de trabajo. Eso fue raro. No dio más vueltas al asunto, no quería pensar en fantasmas y esas cosas, el cual Marianne no le contó que aquí hubo un incendió y murieron muchas personas. ¿Te imaginas que de verdad hay fantasmas en la tetería?

Despejó su cabeza, no debía desconcentrarse, esas son tonterías de niños pequeños, para todo hay una explicación.

Pasó unos minutos, el joven cliente terminó su taza de té dejando el pago sobre la mesa. No obstante, frente a Alfred quien iba a ordenar y a agradecer su visita, cogió su mano y le dejó la más grande propina de su vida. "_¡¿Qué?!"_ y el hombre se fue con una sonrisa. Alfred estaba desconcertado con todos los billetes en la palma de su mano, no sabía si sonreír o seguir aturdido. Finalmente sonrió triunfador. Si ese hombre era un cliente habitual, podría hacer mucho dinero. Se animó para continuar trabajando.

De esa manera Alfred se entusiasmaba cada vez que venía ese hombre de ojos esmeraldas, por la propina que le dejaba. Quizás le cayó bien o quién sabe. Y seguía sintiendo ese frío al acercarse a él, ¿por qué? ¿Será causa del ambiente? ¿Y por qué siempre venía con el mismo periódico? Uhm, comenzaba hacerle sospechoso. Y poco a poco fueron compartiendo palabras cortas y sencillas sin preguntar el nombre. _"¿Qué has hecho con la propina?,__ Dale un buen uso, ¿Te gusta este trabajo?, Trabajas muy bien, Gracias por todo, Volveré mañana."_

Aparte del escalofrío, su interior se sentía extraño. No eran mariposas al acercase a él, era extraño, simplemente eso. Cuando se alejaba, se sentía mirado desde la espalda. Era tensión.

El rubio de ojos verdes venía todos los días. Para Marianne, aunque él fuera un cliente habitual, le dio mala espina. Él no venía por el té, era por Alfred.

El muchacho estadounidense luego de haber atendido al mismo joven, sonó su alarma de celular, avisando que su turno de trabajo acabó y era hora de volver a casa a terminar una maqueta. Se quitó la pechera negra, la dobló y la dejó debajo de unos cajones. Se despidió de Marianne y se fue corriendo a vista del joven disfrutando una taza de té. Así que se fue. Levantó la mirada y Marianne se le acercó. Se sentó al frente revisando rápidamente ese periódico, ya no le sorprendía.

―Buenas tardes señorita, Marianne. ―surcó los labios hacia el lado.

―Arthur ―cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa―, no te involucres con Alfred.

―Alfred, al fin sé su nombre.

―Es enserio, Arthur ―frunció el ceño―. Aunque te guste el té, no vienes todos los días si no tienes un motivo. Me he fijado. Aléjate de él, lo vas hacer sufrir cuando se entere de lo que eres.

―Eso lo tengo claro ―da un sorbo a su taza―. Tú lo consolaras, mientras yo esté lejos, o eso espero. Gracias por el té.

Se separó de su asiento, tomó su diario, se arregló la corbata y se fue por donde entró.

Marianne debía hablar con Alfred, tenía que decirle, pero no podía contarle toda la verdad, no le creería. Solamente era cuestión de alejarlo y tratarlo como un cliente más sin resultar del todo bien. Se le escapó de las manos. Ya Alfred tenía una cita con Arthur. Y esto comenzó por una tonta conversación de psicología inversa, después de que Alfred le dejara la taza de té de Jazmín y Camelia sobre la mesa de Arthur.

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

―Marianne me lo dijo. Mi nombre es Arthur. ¿Tienes libre mañana?

― ¿Me está invitando a salir?

―No, para nada. Solo quiere ver a tu perro. Claro que te estoy invitando a salir. ―en ese minuto, dejó salir su humor sarcástico. Alfred presintió que era un tipo raro, sobre todo por su personalidad.

―Con esa manera de pedir, no me dan ganas. Además, ni siquiera lo conozco.

― ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

―Tarde, ¿por qué? Oh, no, no me va invitar ahora señor.

― ¿Señor? Para tu información tengo veintiséis años, niñato.

― ¿Niñato? Para su información tengo dulces, jóvenes y heroicos veintiún años, señor.

Desde la distancia, a Marianne se le hacía divertida la situación, pero no dejaba de preocuparse.

―Como sea. ¿Vas a aceptar o no? ―Arthur perdía la paciencia.

―No.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque no lo conozco, no saldré con un tipo que ni siquiera sé su apellido.

―Mi apellido es Kirkland, ¿y bien? ¿Saldrás conmigo? Tú eliges el día y la hora.

Esto era increíble. ¡Ese sujeto se empeñaba en invitarlo a salir!

―No.

― ¿No?

―No.

―Entonces no quieres.

―Eso dije.

―Porque tienes miedo de que te haga algo malo, ¿no? ¿Qué te dijo Marianne sobre mí?

―Que no me acercara a ti.

―Escucha, no soy nadie malvado ni un abusador sexual, sólo quiero una maldita cita contigo. ¿Es tanto pedir, _bloody hell_?

Uhm…británico, pensó Alfred. Aun así, no saldría con él. Le gustaba que viniera a darle buenas propinas, pero tener una relación con un cliente es…es… ¡Raro e inapropiado!

―Bien, entonces no saldrás conmigo. Eres un cobarde.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cobarde? ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! ¡Soy un héroe!

―Tranquilo, siempre hay que cuidarse de gente desconocida y yo soy uno. Comprendo tu miedo, jovencito.

― ¡Que no tengo miedo!

―Claro que lo tienes. Eres joven todavía, te asusto.

― ¿Qué? ¡Oye, para tu información el héroe no le teme a nada!

―Sólo tráeme la cuenta y me iré para no molestarte más.

― ¡¿Cuál cuenta?! ¡Olvidase de la cuenta, usted me está insultando!

―Tráeme la cuenta, niñato.

― ¡No lo haré!

―…Vaya, ¿tan asustado estás?

― ¡Que no estoy asustado!

―Sí lo estás.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡¿Sabe qué, señor Arthur?! ¡Acepto su cita para que vea que no soy un cobarde! ¡Hoy en la noche a las nueve!

― ¿Te apetece comida china en el restaurante Lóng Mi? Puedes venir con lo más cómodo que tengas.

― ¡Me parece bien!

Arthur le pagó la cuenta y le dejó propina, para enseguida irse con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Hoy a las nueve en el restaurante Lóng Mi.

Alfred apretó los dientes ordenando la mesa, yendo donde estaba Marianne lavando las tazas. Ella se acercó.

― ¿Corazón, estás bien?

― ¡Sí, estoy bien! ―seguía enojado, reaccionando en calmar su humor de perros por culpa de ese británico, espantando a la francesa― Es decir…lo siento, no quería gritarte.

―Vas a salir con él ―no preguntó, era una afirmación. Alfred acertó con la cabeza―. Sólo ten cuidado. Será mejor que vayas ahora a casa, tendrás más tiempo para elegir tu ropa. A Arthur no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Alfred acató sus palabras y se fue a su casa. Pensó un buen rato que tipo de ropa se pondría. La cita era en un restaurante chino, nada elegante a su parecer. Le dijo que fuera con lo más cómodo que tuviera en el armario. Cómodo. Supone que esto serviría.

Estando en la hora precisa y un poco nervioso negándoselo internamente, hizo el recorrido a pie al restaurante chino. No estaba tan lejos de su casa, y le ayudaría ejercitarse. Miró la hora de su teléfono, dos minutos de retraso. Ojalá no sea tan paranoico por esos pequeños minutos de impuntualidad. Aceleró el paso, dio la vuelta por una esquina y llegó. Arthur miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido. Ups.

Giró, y vio a Alfred. Éste se le acercó con el descaro de mostrar una sonrisa simpática, cuando llevaba dos minutos y medio de retraso.

¿En serio? Sólo eran dos miserables minutos, no era para tanto.

Arthur casqueó los dientes y dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo al chico de ojos azules. ¿Esa era su prenda cómoda? ¡¿Una casaca rosada?! ¡No podía venir de deportivo a un restaurante chino! ¡Y con jeans! Muy bien, no era momento de alterarse, debió ser más específico, usar una prenda decente con corbata como él.

Lo invitó a entrar al restaurante. Cenaron sin incomodidad, Alfred se encontraba más concentrado en la comida que en otra cosa. Arthur lo notaba, necesitaba conocerlo más y no perderlo entre la comida asiática. Carraspeó la garganta, posó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su barbilla en sus puños. Pestañeó y le habló al americano.

Así, Alfred fue interesándose en Arthur. Aparte de conocer su apellido y ser británico, quería saber las razones del por qué lo invitó a una cita. No todos los días los clientes le piden una, a excepción de la abuelita del primer día. Vaya e insistente señora.

La respuesta era sencilla y complicada. No podía revelarle nada, quería pasar unos días con Alfred, sentía una conexión con él por alguna razón inexplicable. Cerró los parpados y fue claro sintiendo su rostro arder. Le gustó desde el primer día que lo vio atenderlo en la tetería. Era cierto en ser un cliente habitual, pero no de todos los días y seguido. Venía a tomar té y a verlo a él.

Alfred coloreó sus mejillas, sabía que era por eso, no era idiota, pero se hacía el idiota. Recordó cuando hoy el inglés le pidió la cita, vaya manera de hacerlo, nunca nadie le pidió una cita así. Es más, él lo hacía con sus antiguos novios.

Después de cenar, salieron del restaurante. Arthur encendió un cigarrillo, le ofreció uno a Alfred, mas éste no quería por el momento, quizás en otra ocasión, acababa de comer. Era hora de despedirse. Alfred quiso ir a dejar a Arthur para devolverle el favor de invitarlo. El mayor se negó, no era necesario, podía regresar por su propia cuenta. Mañana lo vería nuevamente en la tetería.

Alfred balbuceó. Arthur le besó la mejilla como modo de despedida y le apretó la mano. Le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue doblando una calle. El chico americano despertó de su inmovilidad estática, adquiriendo en recordar en darle las gracias por lo de hoy y que estaría ansioso en verlo mañana en su trabajo. Dio una corrida a la esquina, pero ya no estaba. Sólo había oscuridad y vacío. Era rápido para irse.

* * *

Ningún día pasaba sin verse. Arthur, llevando su diario entraba por esa puerta haciendo sonar la pequeña campanita, captando la atención de Alfred. Él iba enseguida a entenderlo, el mismo té de siempre, la misma propina, la misma sonrisa, la misma atención y miradas. Marianne comenzaba a preocuparse y de verdad. Veía feliz a Arthur, por primera vez lo veía feliz. Le gustaba estar en compañía de Alfred. Pobre Alfred, sabía que después iba a sufrir en su hombro de mujer. Sin embargo, si ellos dos estaban felices, debía dejar que las cosas siguieran y surgiera la verdad de Arthur.

Las salidas eran más frecuentes de lo normal sin que Alfred se desviara de sus deberes. Sus sentimientos por Arthur iban floreciendo a medida de los transcursos de los días y de su forma de tratarlo. Gritos, insultos, otra vez psicología inversa, amoroso y amable. Arthur era raro, pero lo quería así. Arthur también comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ese muchacho, y eso le daba miedo, le asustaba sabiendo que, sentir su compañía le hacía sentir tan bien, ilusionado, embobado como idiota adolescente en desearlo en todos los aspectos. No deseaba hacerlo sufrir, deseaba hacerlo feliz. Este no era su mundo y no sabía cuánto más duraría aquí. Había pasado tantos años desde aquel día y todavía no se marchaba. Siempre trataba de buscar una respuesta, pero nada hasta que apareció aquel chico llamado Alfred. Si se iba ahora, en este momento que por primera vez se sentía lleno de _vida,_ él sufriría y él también. Quizás necesitaba ser feliz para irse y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Y no anhelaba irse sin dejarle un recuerdo, un recuerdo que lo mantuviera siempre presente en su cuerpo y su memoria.

Lo invitó a un hotel. Alfred tenía ideas sucias en la cabeza, ¿lo iba abusar sexualmente? Bueno, no le importaba, llevaban semanas saliendo. Arthur sonrojó, tal vez sí, pero no era lo que quería precisamente. Era una cena, una más elegante a su estilo _british__._

Oh, sofisticado. Pensó Alfred. Suerte que se vistió con corbata, ya aprendió de él.

Entraron al hotel, Alfred tenía un presentimiento observando todo el alrededor, todas la luces amarillas en forma de plafones iluminando los sillones, mesas y sillas como si fuera una sala de estar. Parecía de oro sin serla. Siguió a Arthur al final y entraron a un salón, todas las personas alojadas cenaban y disfrutaban de la melodía barroco de Vivaldi. Un cuestionamiento cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Se alojarían aquí?

―Pedí una habitación. ―le informó Arthur y se sentaron a compartir del ambiente cálido bajo la noche y las luces del hotel.

Arthur tenía las llaves de la habitación. Alfred esperaba que fuera doble, sabía perfectamente que se movía un poco cuando dormía. Entraron al cuarto, Arthur encendió la luz. Había una cama matrimonial. ¡Matrimonial! Miles de ideas e imágenes cruzaron por la mente del estadounidense. Sólo llevaban seis semanas saliendo ¿y ya quería? Era más rápido que sus antiguos novios.

La puerta se cerró. El británico le dijo que si quería bañarse, no con él. Había un baño al fondo a la derecha, por si quería, debía estar cansado después del trabajo. Alfred aceptó y se fue a duchar.

Arthur se sentó en la orilla de la cama a pensar minuciosamente. Tenía un lío, un gran lío. Habían pasado seis semanas saliendo con aquel chico de ojos azules y piel de tonalidad canela pero un poco más blanca. Comprándola con la suya, él era más blanco que el menor.

Suspiró. Se perdió de sus asuntos. Llevaba seis semanas con Alfred y no se iba ido aún. ¿Seguiría viviendo en este lugar? ¿Qué le faltaba para ser libre de una vez por todas? ¿Felicidad? Ya lo era con Alfred, lo hacía enfadar a veces, mas le sacaba sonrisas que jamás pudo crear. Alfred se moriría si supiera la verdad de su vida.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―justo Alfred se sentó a su lado, llevando únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra toalla sobre sus hombros, secándose la mejilla después de haberse dado una ducha corta.

Arthur lo sintió pegarse a su brazo, lo sentía húmedo. Lo miró de reojo y traía el torso desnudo. Levantó la mirada a su rostro y la regresó al frente como si nada pasara, cuando era todo lo contrario. Le pasaron muchas cosas al ver su cuerpo recién limpio. Arthur, por favor calma las pasiones, no caigas todavía. Respira, respira y no te ruborices como estúpido. De acuerdo, no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Jamás vio a Alfred en tan poco ropa. ¡En realidad no traía nada, sólo toallas! ¿Qué habrá debajo de esa toalla censurando su naturaleza?

―Te vi muy concentrado ―Alfred continuó sin percatarse de los estragos hormonales que le producía a Arthur―. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre la habitación?

―Sí, claro. ―trataba de disimular su tensión muscular.

― ¿Por qué una cama matrimonial?

―Porque…estamos saliendo.

― ¿Por eso? ―preguntó, Arthur acertó con un moviendo en la cabeza― Oh, pensé que era para…tú sabes.

― ¿Qué es lo que sé?

―Esa cosa que se hacen cosas en la cama.

― ¿Cosas? ¿Esas cosas?

―Sí, esas cosas.

―Esas cosas.

―Así es.

Apareció un silencio incómodo después de la conversación. Realmente incómodo. Entonces Arthur no deseaba esas cosas con Alfred. Y Alfred creyó que hoy iba ser la noche. Tal vez ninguno estaba preparado.

―Bueno, soy un poco inquieto cuando duermo, sobre todo si es profundo. ―el americano quiso cortar el silencio, pero no sirvió de mucho que digamos, volvieron a quedarse mudos.

Arthur abrió la boca y la cerró. No sabía que decir. Podía darle algo para comer o dirigirse directamente a dormir. Giró el rostro hacia Alfred y quedó pálido. No, rojo. Le ardía el rostro de pasión y de confusión al posar sus ojos luminosos en el pecho descubierto de Alfred. Era una hipnotización de sus sentidos. Ese pecho americano tenía algo que le atraía sin controlar su mano a tocarlo delicadamente ante la mirada desorientada del dueño.

― ¿Arthur? ―lo llamó, y éste despertó alejando la mano.

―Pe-Perdón.

―Sigue haciéndolo, se sintió bien. ―de un rápido agarrón en la mano de Arthur, la regresó a tocarle su pecho.

¿En serio quería que lo tocara? Oh, bien.

Deslizó sus yemas por los contornos del pecho de Alfred, tímidamente y algo lento. Su mente viajaba cada vez que sentía el roce entre sus dedos y aquella piel. Subió a los hombros, pasó por los brazos y otra vez al torso. Con el pulgar presionó uno de los botones separados y Alfred cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Era una sensación única, con Arthur era una sensación única y placentera. Continuó ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo, le pellizcó ambos puntos y los tiró sin dañarle. Liberó un gemido sin querer abrir los parpados, quería dejarse llevar, quería ser más tocado, aumentar la intensidad de los masajes prolongados de su compañero. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Arthur concentrado en su piel expuesta, acariciando con las dos manos.

Arthur levantó la vista encontrándose con la extasiada de Alfred. Se impulsó hacia adelante y lo besó sujetando su mejilla con una sola mano. El estadounidense le pidió que le mordiera el cuello o en donde sea que le plazca. El inglés obedeció, le mordió la carne del lóbulo. Fue mordiendo más abajo, fue besando, fue dejándole su néctar gélido en el cuello, en los hombros, en el pecho. El cuerpo de Alfred se contraía y de repente una mano se posó en su rodilla y ascendió por el muslo. Era masajeado con la palma y ésta le agarraba de vez en cuando. Alfred quería que subiera un poquito más, la condenada toalla blanca le rozaba su entrepierna, quería algo más suave. Al parecer Arthur le leyó la mente y comenzó a tocarlo sin dejar de besar su cuello para ir enseguida a sus labios rojos por tanto mordérselos.

Alfred gimió dentro de la cavidad de Arthur. Él norteamericano también quería darle placer y estimularlo esta noche. Sin ni siquiera pensar que primero debía ir lento por las rodillas, agarró el muslo del mayo y deslizó la mano por encima del bulto escondido por el pantalón. Presionó y acarició, varias veces. Lo hizo gemir.

Se separaron y ambos surcaron una sonrisa picardía. Arthur alejó la mano de la imitad de Alfred, se puso de pie. Se daría una ducha corta, luego volvería a continuar lo pausado.

El menor estiró los labios acertando. Se recostó sobre la cama para esperar y decidió que sería bueno preparar la cama ¿no? Abrió las sábanas y el cobertor, acomodó las almohadas y dudaba si debía quitarse la toalla. Bueno, si lo iban hacer hoy, era mejor quitársela. Dejó las dos toallas sobre una silla y se acostó, ocultando su desnudes por las telas. Cuando Arthur llegó censurando su parte intima, se sentó en el lado vacío mirando hacia la pared. Rebuscó en sus pantalones ese envoltorio que no le gustaba usarlo, aunque estuviera en _esta_ forma, no debía confiarse, era mejor prevenir. Se quitó la toalla y entró a la cama mirando el techo. Giró la cabeza y Alfred se fijó en él. Éste se aproximó arrastrándose de espaldas hasta pegarse al mayor. Arthur quería decir algo, quería decirle que no tenía idea de lo que sucedería mañana, pero calló, porque Alfred le contuvo la respiración dentro de su boca, poseyéndolo con lentitud pero apasionado e intenso. Aprovechó con sus dígitos jugar por todo el templo del pecho inexplorado. Unos segundos ahí, y Arthur cambió la posición, él arriba, hundiendo y uniendo su lengua con la de Alfred, empujando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, rozando sus erecciones.

Luego se arqueó, sentándose entremedio de las piernas estadounidenses. Tenía el envoltorio en la mano y lo abrió con los dientes. Sacó el condón y se lo colocó ante la mirada perdida de Alfred. Éste tragó saliva, Arthur iba a entrar en su cuerpo, eso lo atormentó un poco.

― ¡Alto! ―lo detuvo justo a tiempo cuando se iba inclinar hacia el frente. Arthur lo observó y pestañeó― Sé que dije que tuve novios y todo eso, pero nunca me encontré en una posición como esta.

― ¿Eres gay y nunca?

―Sí, es que no fue mi culpa, no se dio el momento. ―explicó sin balbucear a pesar de estar tenso.

Arthur exhaló, no había remedio. Le dijo a Alfred que buscara en la cómoda de al lado, abriera el cajón y sacara algo parecido a un lubricante. Tenía que haber uno, ¿cierto? El muchacho acató y lo encontró, se lo entregó al británico. ¿Qué cosas le haría?

―Te dolerá un poco, no será tan terrible.

―Con eso no me ayudas a relajarme.

Relajado o no, lo preparó, y disfrutaron de una unión intensa. Los dos gimieron inundando la habitación de sus húmedos poros, de entrelazos de manos y besos cómplices de lujuria, de aquellas sábanas pegándose a sus cuerpos. Alfred se aferró a Arthur, y Arthur se aferró a Alfred, con esa idea que le venía a cada minuto, a cada movimiento de frenesí. Estaba asustado, realmente deseaba seguir viendo a Alfred. Le aterraba la idea de no verlo más, que esta fuera la última noche de su vida. Quería despertar a su lado, no dejarlo solo al lado del vacío de la cama y una almohada sin una cabeza a quien relajar. Lo deseaba con todo el corazón, que el cielo le concediera ese favor, si fuera el último.

Los rayos del sol del amanecer penetraron las ventanas tocando el rostro de Arthur y de Alfred. Murmuraron, se quejaron, se miraron y rieron. El primero no podía creer que hubiera despertado al lado de su amante, de su compañero de seis semanas. La sonrisa no se borró ni para despedirse después de haber salido del hotel y caminar un rato. Alfred debía ir a trabajar. ¿Qué haría hoy Arthur? Debía hacer lo mismo, tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Lo vería en la tarde, pasaría por una taza de té y por volver ver esos ojos azules una vez más.

Alfred metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sonrió. Estaba contento, más de lo que se imaginaba observando la ida de su enamorado. Bien, no era momento de perder más el tiempo. Dio una carrera desde donde yacía a la tetería. Rápidamente se colocó el uniforme, y su trabajo fue normal hasta que Arthur cumplió con su palabra de tomar una taza de té. No dejaban de mirarse y de mostrarse afecto a través de los gestos de sus rostros. Marianne tenía dudas.

Al terminar su turno, creyó que era el momento que Arthur le mostrara donde vivía. Éste no se complicó en absoluto y lo llevó a su casa. No lo hizo pasar, no quería que entrara por sus razones, había mucho desorden. Sería en otra ocasión. _"No hay problema"_ dijo Alfred sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Puedo venir mañana en la tarde?

―Sí, ordenaré todo lo posible.

―Veremos una película.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

Esa tarde, le cambió la vida para siempre a Alfred.

El sol brillaba con normalidad todo el sector donde vivía Arthur. Le pareció extraño que unos sujetos de la construcción estuvieran ahí, en la casa de su adorado cliente especial del té. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba Arthur? ¿Habría salido? Si estuviera viendo a esos hombres sacando sillones antaños y demás, estaría furioso.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó al que dirigía a los constructores.

― ¿Qué están haciendo a esta casa? Ahí vive un amigo, los matará cuando se entere. ―para nada fue suave con sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba serlo? ¡Era la casa de su pareja!

― ¿Vive su amigo? Debe estar equivocado, jovencito. Aquí no vive nadie desde hace mucho tiempo. ―le dijo el señor ante el ruido molesto de la demolición.

― ¿Qué cosa? No, no puede ser verdad. Aquí vive Arthur Kirkland, él me lo dijo y me trajo.

― ¿Kirkland? ―se cuestionó, a lo mejor el chico estaba confundido― Escuche joven, al parecer le hicieron una broma de mal gusto. Arthur Kirkland vivió un tiempo en esta casa.

―Bien, ¿y en dónde está ahora? ―tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera mudado sin decirle. Al tener la información, iría a buscarlo y le exigiría porque le dio ésta dirección y no la verdadera. Sonríe esperanzado.

―El murió hace siete años, desde entonces esa casa ha estado abandonada. ―sentía lastima por el menor, alguien debió jugar cruelmente con él.

― ¿Mu-Murió? ―entrecortó las palabras. La garganta se le hizo un nudo, el agua fría caía por su cuerpo, sus sentidos se distorsionaron completamente. Era mentira. Arthur era de carne y hueso― No…usted me está haciendo una broma…

El señor negó con la cabeza, no parecía mentirle. Era cierto, en esa casa no vivía nadie desde hace seis años. ¿Ese tipo se hizo pasar por Arthur y jugó con él?

No podía ser posible. Su mirada nunca le delató que estuviera mintiendo.

Arthur muerto. Se encontraba muerto. ¿Eso era lo que quería decirle Marianne, qué no se acercara?

Apretó la mandíbula y los labios. Luego los ojos. Se le fugaron lágrimas de rabia, de ira, de tristeza, de perder a un ser querido. Era una mezcla de emociones de la cual no sabía cuál elegir. Estar enojado o estar triste.

― ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Ayer lo vi! ¡Estuve con él todos estos días! ¡No puede estar muerto, no puede! ―gritando a todo pulmón con el alma devastada, se fue a correr a cualquier lugar, a lo que su cuerpo le guiara.

No que estuviera cerrado, no entraría a la tetería. Entro y la francesa lo obvio desvanecerse en la misma puerta al entrar. De desplomó ahí mismo con los ojos mojados y fruncidos, agarrándose con el puño su camiseta sobre el corazón. Le dolía. No podía creerlo, era una mentira. Los fantasmas no existían.

Marianne le sostuvo el rostro y le pidió que le dijera qué le sucedía para estar tan destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Alfred se pasó las manos por el cabello y se secó las lágrimas, pero siguieron deslizando su muestra de sentimientos heridos. La voz no le salía del todo, se ahogaba. Marianne le alcanzó a entender algunas palabras, ya sabía lo de Arthur. Alfred estaba confundido, necesitaba una explicación racional.

Marianne lo levantó y lo llevó a sentarse en una de las mesas del salón. Lo consoló unos minutos hasta que fuera lo suficiente para poder conversar con más calma. Ahora Alfred debía abrir la mente, bien abierta.

―Es cierto, Arthur está muerto desde hace tiempo.

―Pe-pero ¿cómo es posible? Tú lo viste, yo lo vi, estuve con él. ¿Cómo es posible que esté muerto? ―se alteraba.

―Hay almas, que quedan perdidas en el mundo de los vivos, Alfred, sobre todo si es una muerte inesperada, donde la persona no acabó con sus tareas ―le cogió la mano, su voz lo calmaba poco a poco―. Arthur, había venido aquí como de costumbre en la noche con su periódico. Yo era una niña, mi madre estaba a cargo de la tetería. Después de terminar, se dirigió a casa. Ahí lo asaltaron, y como no quería entregar nada, lo mataron. Entonces su alma quedó aquí, deambulando sin rumbo fijo durante todos estos años.

―Me niego a creerlo ―sonaba una historia ficticia―. Estuve con él, Marianne, lo toqué, lo besé, tenía piel y…

―Estaba frío ―acertó―. Alfred, siempre te lo advertí, pero si te decía que era un fantasma, me tratarías de loca y sé que le tienes miedo a ellos. Además, todas las personas sabían que Arthur tomaba forma sólida a repetir el mismo recorrido de venir a tomar té con ese diario antiguo e irse. Nadie hablaba con él, aparte de mí que, obviamente tenía que atenderlo.

―Pero… ¿por qué no se fue al cielo? ¿Por qué siguió aquí? No lo entiendo, ¿qué quería Arthur conmigo? Y no sé si volverá aparecer.

―Yo no tengo la respuesta, pero Arthur sí. Espérame, no te muevas. ―lo dejó confundido para ir a buscar una carta atrás de la cocina, entre cajas y muebles. Regresando, se la entregó a Alfred.

Con las manos tembladas y con los ojos irritados, abrió el papel escrito por el británico, quien se la dejó a la francesa antes de ayer y que se la diera al chico si lo que sucedía llegase.

Leía en silencio frunciendo los labios. Le decía que si estaba leyendo su carta, era porque ya sabía la verdad de su fantasmagórica vida. Arthur tenía conciencia de ello, mas nunca supo hasta el momento por qué seguía caminando por caminos de la tierra y no estar en el mundo de los muertos, donde debería estar con todas sus letras. No encontraba una razón para seguir con los vivos y aparentar serlo tomando una forma sólida. Siempre escuchó que los que se quedaban en la tierra, era por algo incumplido, porque su alma se sentía vacía y no era guiada.

'_Sé que estoy en un estado de turbación espiritual.__'_

Continuaba, le hacía mal, no obstante tenía que seguir leyendo hasta el final.

'_Me asesinaron.__'_

Cómo y por qué lo mataron. Arthur se lo explicaba con detalles. Y de repente, se saltó una línea mencionando el día que lo conoció. Alfred, el nuevo empleado de su tetería favorita.

'_Nunca te usé para salir de mi estado vagabundo, lo que sentí por ti Alfred, fue real, tan real como sentirme vivo. Ni idea si mañana apareceré en la tetería, y si no llega hacer así, es porque al fin pude ir al otro mundo a descansar en paz. Si bien, no entiendo el por qué ahora. ¿Será que tú me abriste la puerta? ¿Me guiaste, niñato?_

_Siento que es así. Ahora sé lo que me faltó para completar mi vida y marcharme con una sonrisa. Gracias por esas tonterías que me hicieron reír, Alfred. Fuiste la luz, aunque suene cursi._

_La pasé muy bien contigo. Bájale el volumen a tu voz, puedes despertar a los muertos._

_Como última mención, no hagas estupideces. No intentes matarte para estar conmigo, debes seguir con tu vida, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti. Yo seguiré a tu lado y te cuidaré desde arriba, pero si haces una tontería, no te cuidaré nunca más. ¿Entendido?_

_Si no aparezco en estos días, ve a visitarme al Cementerio de Woodlawn._

_Y Alfred…besaste, abrazaste y te acostaste con un fantasma. Espero que tu miedo haya desaparecido.'_

―Maldito cejudo…le sigo teniendo miedo a los fantasmas pero no a ti… ―dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se fue a los brazos de Marianne.

* * *

Deseaba ver a Arthur otra vez. Dejó pasar un día y no se hizo presente como de costumbre a pedir un té de Jazmín y Camelia. Tenía las esperanzas, no las destruiría fácilmente, sin embargo ya estaban rotas. Arthur se fue para siempre a descansar.

Tomó la decisión de ir a visitarlo. Marianne lo animó y lo acompañó. El pobre trasmitía un semblante decaído y trataba de seguir viviendo como le dijo Arthur. No era tan fácil, menos frente a la tumba de él.

_Arthur Kirkland  
1987-2007_

Levantó y bajó los hombros a causa de la gran respiración. Marianne lo miró, era mejor dejarlo sólo con Arthur.

―Estaré afuera.

―De acuerdo.

Ahora yacían ellos dos solos, en silencio.

El viento sopló sobre sus cabellos y la lápida de Arthur. ¿Por qué? Preferiría haberlo conocido antes, pero tendría menos de quince años. Negó con la cabeza, lo más seguro que también sufriría en haberlo perdido para siempre. Sea cual sea la situación, Arthur ya no estaría con él.

Respiró hondo. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, dejando una rosa recién cortada en un pequeño florero con agua. Se preguntaba quién más vendría a visitarlo. ¿Sería sólo él?

―Prometo venir siempre a verte Arthur. No serán todos los días, pero intentaré visitarte siempre. ―tenía trabajo, tenía que terminar sus estudios, tendría los días complicado, mas haría tiempo para verlo y dejarle objetos.

Surcó los labios y bajó la cabeza, las hebras rubias lo cubrían. No le gustaba para nada que Arthur lo viera llorar acongojado. No era que se sintiera vulnerable, era tristeza hacia alguien a quien comenzaba amar.

―Eras mi cliente favorito…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Idea surgida leyendo una nueva novela homosexual, que no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Al principio la idea no era dejar a Arthur como de esos fantasmas que toman forma sólida, pero al avanzar un poquito más, no me pareció mala la idea. Y me acordé cuando vi una señora frente a la ventana de una casa de un amigo, éramos cuatro, uno de ellos también la vio y fue a haber quién era, abrió la puerta y no había nadie. Después el dueño de la casa nos contó que penaba una señora ._.

Me gustó usar la versión femenina de Francia. Es muy linda de castaño y muy amorosa.

Bien, eso. A pesar de dejar un triste final y ser una historia muy extraña, lo hice con amor.

Saludos, cuídense. ¡Besos!


End file.
